


Teamwork was overrated anyway

by orphan_account



Series: Stop junko 2k16 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Meh, nobody likes Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tell Hajime that is not how you get people to like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork was overrated anyway

 

"So then Ibuki was like 'You'll regret this!' and then he was like 'I don't think so' so Ibuki is like banned from turning instruments into supercool weapons." 

 

"*Coughs loudly and obnoxiously*" 

 

"Can we help you mister homeless man?" 

 

"Hey! I am not homeless! I am rich, like I am so rich I brought a giant tetris piece and a firetruck so beat that beatch!" 

 

"You mean the same firetruck that crushed me,Celestia Ludenburg, Vice Head Cheerleader?!" 

 

"What! No no no no. That was not me. That was probably Komaeda or something he has it out for everyone who goes to this school." 

 

"Wait a second! Didn't you die at last night's party at the hands of a cult."  

 

"Mister homeless man what was the reason you came here?" 

 

"Well hold the applause but I, Hinata Hajime, have decided to join your cheer squad and lead it to victory." 

 

"But we already have a full cheer squad and you also did admit to trying to kill two of our members." 

 

"What no I only admitted to trying to kill Celestia, which was an accident, and I never even admitted that until now."   

 

"Poor Chiaki Nanami was crushed by a giant tetris block and is currently resting in the hospital." 

 

 

"Oh wow. Well that sucks whoever did that was a dick. And for an unrelated reason what hospital was she admitted into?" 

 

"Listen here mister homeless man. Us three are part of the cheer squad, you are a weird creeper trying to get info on a girl you tried to kill." 

 

"Ok that's cool and all but does Chiaki have a boyfriend or...?" 

 

"How do I put this?" 

 

"As long as I am Head Cheerleader you will never be on this squad mister homeless man!" 

 

"What! Why?" 

 

"You're weird,creepy and have tried to kill two members possibly more. Also we have enough members and this is an all girls squad plus I am pretty sure you're homeless." 

 

"What the fuck! That's fucking sexist I can't be on the squad cause I'm a guy fuck you." 

 

"To be honest that's last on the list of things that bother us about you." 

 

"Fine whatever, I'll just join the American Football Paintball team to become popular instead or as I prefer the AFP team." 

 

"Wait you did all this to become popular?" 

 

"The AFP team won't accept you mister homeless man." 

"We'll see bitch, we'll see." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"So then she was 'You'll regret this' and I responded with 'I don't think so Heathen' so I  now own a bunch of weaponized instruments." 

 

"Jeez man you need to start making friends and not enemies." 

"That's what I said bro." 

 

"Hajime what the fuck are you doing here?" 

 

"This room is only for AFP team members." 

 

"Komaeda what the fuck are you doing here?!" 

 

"Can you really not connect the dots." 

"Everyone here is a member of the AFP team excluding you Hajime. What was so urgent you needed to come?" 

 

"I want to join." 

 

"The team's full and we already have backup players." 

 

"So leave vermin!" 

 

"What well let me replace Komaeda there's no way he's good at AFP!" 

 

"Can you even throw a Football?" 

 

"I can throw a Football as far as I can throw you!" 

 

"Can you even lift Komaeda?" 

 

(Hinata attempts and fails to lift Komaeda) 

 

"Well it's not my fault Komaeda's so fat have you seen how big his jacket is?" 

 

"Komaeda's underweight and his clothes look big to you because he's taller."

  

"Well I'm on the team?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Leave." 

 

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." 

 

"You obviously don't otherwise you would have left ages ago." 

"Just remember though, one day I will rule this school (Spoiler:no he won't) and then you will all regret how you treated me (More spoilers:no they won't)."

 

  


End file.
